


Unilateral.

by GxMINIS_DxPAYSER



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, M/M, Percy Jackson Needs a Hug, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23784169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GxMINIS_DxPAYSER/pseuds/GxMINIS_DxPAYSER
Summary: Serie de OS de la pareja Luke/Percy.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Confesión.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer fanfic de Percy Jackson y nació de un HC supongo popular (?

_Percy estaba sentado al lado del pino de Thalia cuando lo encontré. La guerra contra Cronos había terminado y todos estaban celebrando. Todos excepto Percy. Él estaba mirando hacia el cielo nocturno con una botella de Coca Cola en su mano derecha. Me envió a su lado, en silencio. Después de un rato, escuché. —Lo sabes, ¿cierto? -. Pregunté mirándome a los ojos para después dar un sorbo a su Coca Cola. Sabía a qué se refería y era por eso que estaba aquí. —Sí, siempre que estableces cerca de él después de que nos traicionó tus emociones se mezclaban; odio, enojo, confusión, dolor y ... amor—. Murmuré la última palabra, nervioso. Cuando Percy conoció a Luke sus emociones eran de felicidad y alivio, pensaba que solo admiraba pero después de que nos encontramos a Luke durante la misión del Mar de los Monstruos sucedió que Percy aún guardaba admiración hacia Luke y pensé que era normal. Después de todo, Annabeth seguía enamorada de Luke. No fue hasta hace poco que até cabos y me di cuenta. Percy aún miraba hacia las estrellas. —Sabes, ahora que me pongo a pensar en cerca de eso me doy cuenta de cuán cliché fue; el hijo de Poseidón, quién es parte de la profecía se enamora del hijo de Hermes, quién resultó ser un traidor—. Percy soltó una carcajada amarga, mientras sus ojos se teñían de tristeza. - Cuando lo vi en mi sueño donde era aplastado por el peso del cielo para cambiar de lugar con Annabeth y cuando cayó desde la montaña no paraba de desear que muriera, para que así se terminara todo. Para no sentirme así. Pensaba que una vez muerto mis sentimientos por él desaparecerían o al menos así no nos enfrentaríamos. Soy un cobarde, ¿no? —Susurró lo último, mientras lágrimas bajaban por su rostro._

_—¡Claro que no! estabas enamorado y el no querer matar a alguien es normal. Percy, eres la persona más grandiosa que he conocido y al parecer eres el único que no lo ve. Lamento no haber podido darme cuenta antes de esto; de no poder ayudarte y decirte que está bien; que nadie elige de quien se enamora—. Estaba frustrado y sorprendido de que nadie se haya dado cuenta del enamoramiento de Percy. Él me sonrió y siguió hablando, sacando todo eso que llevaba desde hace años. —Al principio me confundí. No sabía porque me gustaba la persona a la que debería odiar; a quien nos traicionó. Después me odié y busqué ayuda, y apareció Afrodita. Le pregunté si había alguna forma de dejar de sentir amor hacia Luke y ella me contestó que no. Me frustre y ella me preguntó sobre las razones del porque me enamoré de Luke._

_-¿Y cuáles fueron? -. No pude evitar preguntar y me sonroje al momento. Percy solo sonrió. —Cuando lo conocí él se convirtió en mi ancla. Había perdido a mi madre y él me proporcionó una seguridad diferente a la que ella me dio en ese tiempo—. Percy parecía perderse en sus recuerdos, dando una apariencia melancólica. —¿Cuál fue la diferencia? No tenía que preocuparme por él. Esto sonará egoísta, pero con mamá siempre estaba temiendo de ella por Gabe pero con Luke eso no existía. Me hizo sentir seguro y no pude evitar acostumbrarme. Después de que me reconocieran los demás se alejaron de mi a excepción de ti y Luke, y eso solo aumento mi amor hacia él. Pasaba tiempo conmigo, a pesar de ser un hijo de los Tres Grandes—. Susurró, mientras que en su voz se escuchaba el amor que le tenía a Luke. Me entristeció escuchar eso._

_-¿Qué dijo Afrodita? —._

_-Me preguntó si alguna vez me intené confesar. Y obviamente le respondí que no, estábamos en una guerra y no creía que él me correspondiera._

_-¿Por qué? digo, puedo que hubiera una posibilidad—. Percy solo negó y sonrió, como si le divirtiera mi comentario. Cosa que hacia. —Había razones. Número uno: era un traidor. Eso significaba que era malo y eso no cambiaría, no para mí; número dos: él parecía ser tan heterosexual para mí que nunca pensé en qué él podría corresponderme; número tres: la diferencia de edad. Él era muy mayor y yo muy joven, jamás se fijaría en alguien menor, no si no quiere problemas; número cuatro: Annabeth y Thalia—. Su mirada cambia, ahora reflejaba dolor, uno emocional que sentí. Hubo culpa. Bebió otro trago de Coca Cola y continuó—. Tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que ellas sintieron por Luke. De Annabeth no me preocupe, Luke solo la amenaza como una hermana; pero de Thalia sentí celos y yo odiaba eso. Ella no tenía la culpa de amar a alguien que yo también amaba. Pero no puedo evitarlo, como a veces tampoco evitaba sentir celos de Annabeth. Era doloroso—. Percy se acabó la lata de Coca Cola, me la dió y yo la mastique hasta que no quedó nada. Percy recogió sus piernas hacia su pecho y ocultó su cabeza ahí. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Después de un rato él también lo hizo. Y sollozó._

_Lloró hasta que sacó todo de sí y limpió su rostro. Trato de darme una sonrisa, tal vez pensando que podría engancharme de lo que estaba bien. I don't know. Solo sabía que no funcionaó. Lleve mi flauta a mis labios y empecé a tocar una canción de cuna; y lentamente sentí que Percy se dormía. Puse su cabeza en mi regazo y acaricie su cabello mientras seguía tocando. Antes de dormirse, murmuró: —Gracias, Grover. Yo solo le sonreí._

_Siempre tenemos para ti, Percy._

_Siempre que lo necesites._


	2. Congratulations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke esta destrozado y Percy viene a terminarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Básicamente es un AU (? de Percy siendo Angelica, Luke Alexander y Annabeth Eliza. Sí, primero sería Satisfied o Helpless pero será al revés (?

Luke estaba solo en su habitación, envases de licor regados por todo el lugar hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse. Y lo vió.  
—Percy...—Susurró.  
—Luke–. Percy solo le devolvió la mirada hasta que sonrió—¡Felicidades!—. Empezó a caminar hacia él y Luke, por instinto, retrocedió.   
—Has inventado un nuevo tipo de estupidez. "Un daño que no puedes deshacer". Ese tipo de estupidez. Un "Abrir la caja de Pandora", así de estúpido—. Entre más hablaba, Luke sentía más vergüenza de sí mismo y un poco de enojo aunque sabía que tenía merecido esto.—Repasemos:—Percy se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa, mientras seguía mirando a Luke. En su voz se escuchaba una burla cruel, de alguien que cree que el otro es increíblemente estúpido y Luke no lo negaría. Percy apoyó una pierna sobre la otra y empezó a enumerar con sus dedos.—Tomaste un rumor que una, o tal vez dos personas conocían y lo desmentiste compartiendo un amorío del que nadie te acusó. Te supliqué que te tomaras un descanso, te negaste.—La sonrisa de Percy creció, como si estuviera rememorando un suceso gracioso y no la caída de la reputación de Luke y su matrimonio.  
—Tienes tanto miedo a lo que tus enemigos podrían hacerte. ¡Tú mismo eres el único enemigo ante el que pareces perder!—Percy se levantó de la silla y, con paso lento, volvió a acercarse a Luke. Esta vez, no retrocedió.—¿Sabes por qué Jason puede hacer lo que él quiere? ¡Él no responde ante burlas infantiles!—Percy lo vió impasible, calculando que tan arrepentido estaba en realidad. Luke creyó ingenuamente que había terminado, pues ya no vio esa sonrisa en él pero se equivocó. Continuó.—Así que sí, ¡felicidades!  
—¡Percy!—Trato -inútilmente- de calmarlo. Percy solo levantó una ceja y siguió.   
—Redefiniste tu legado, ¡felicidades!—. Esa sonrisa seguía ahí, fastidiando su ser. Y, en un acto de coraje -o estupidez- Luke se defendió:—¡Fue un acto de sacrificio político!  
—¿sacrificio?—En su voz se escuchaba una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. No se es escuchó nada hasta que Percy empezó a reír, una risa de incredulidad que llenó la habitación y hacía eco. Después de un rato, se calmó; Percy susurró:—Languidezco en un matrimonio sin amor en Londres, vivo solo para leer tus mensajes. Te veo y pienso: "Dios, ¿qué hemos hecho con nuestras vidas y qué conseguimos?"—Percy se quedó mirando la pared atrás de él, con la mirada perdida. Sumergido en sus recuerdos.—Eso no borra las lágrimas o los años a distancia, pero estoy de vuelta en la ciudad y he venido a quedarme. ¿Y sabes qué vine a hacer?..  
—Percy...—Luke estiró su mano, intentando tocar el hombro de Percy para sacarlo de su trance pero este reaccionó de manera brusca y golpeó su mano, mirándolo con asco.   
—¡No estoy aquí por ti!—Le gritó, volviendo su mirada fría y seria, intimidando al otro.—¡Conozco a Annabeth tan bien como me conozco a mí mismo! Nunca encontrarás a alguien tan fuerte o tan amable... y hace un millón de años ella me dijo: "éste es mío"—Ls mirada de Percy volvió a cambiar, al igual que su sonrisa. Parecía ser una antigua felicidad que se transformó en tristeza lo que se expresaba en su rostro.—Así que me hice a un lado, ¿sabes por qué?—Al pronunciar lo último, determinación dominó su voz y cuerpo.—¡Amo a mi hermana más que a nada en el mundo! ¡SIEMPRE ESCOGERÉ SU FELICIDAD ANTES QUE LA MÍA! ¡Annabeth!—Las palabras de Percy lo dañaron incluso más que antes, recordó como este chico protegía a Annabeth de todo de una manera tan sutil y como antes no podía entender sus decisiones de poner antes a los demás que a él. Pero, mientras más pensaba eso, se daba cuenta que era parte de su encanto. Y ahora estaba frente a un encanto abrumador de eso.   
—¡ES LO MEJOR QUE HAY EN NUESTRAS VIDAS!—Percy le gritó, mientras golpeaba su pecho haciéndolo retroceder.—¡ASÍ QUE NUNCA PIERDAS DE VISTA QUE HAS SIDO BENDECIDO CON LA MEJOR ESPOSA!—Tomo aire, seguramente para seguir gritándole.—¡FELICIDADES!—Tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó a él, sus narices tocándose y los ojos de Percy destellando llamas verdes de odio.—¡Por el resto de tu vida, todos los sacrificios que hagas serán por mi hermana, dale la mejor de las vidas!—Los ojos de Percy se llenaron de lágrimas y lo tiró, haciendo que cayera en el piso. Mirando hacia el rostro de Percy, siendo una fuente de lágrimas llenas de tristeza, odio e impotencia.  
—Felicidades—fue lo último que pronunció, caminó hacia la la puerta del lugar y se fue. Nunca miró hacia atrás. 

Luke se quedó solo, en el suelo, destruyéndose totalmente. 

Ah, Percy nunca lo volvió a mirar de aquella forma que adoraba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé si publicaré las otras canciones que formarían como una sola historia de este universo, así que sólo queda esperar (?

**Author's Note:**

> El HC de que Luke fue el primer amor de Percy me encanta. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble.  
> Ah, también estoy en Wattpad y me pueden encontrar como: @GMOAVLS.


End file.
